


Dear Tobio...

by AnaSennen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Chigaya Eikichi, Agender Futakuchi Kenji, Aromantic Asexual Kuguri Naoyasu, Asexual Akaashi Keiji, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Bigender Hoshiumi Kourai, Confessions, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Daishou & Kageyama are childhood friends, Demiboy Kunimi Akira, Demiromantic Tendou Satori, Demisexual Miya Osamu, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Gender Apathetic Bokuto Koutarou, Genderfluid Goshiki Tsutomu, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, Genderqueer Terushima Yuuji, Grey Asexual Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hoshiumi love Kageyama as a sibling, Intersex Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kita adopted Kageyama, Kitagawa Daiichi Trio is back, M/M, Mama Tobio, Miya Osamu is bad at feelings, Multi, Nonbinary Komori Motoya, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Panromantic Kuroo Tetsurou, Pansexual Iwaizumi Hajime, Polyamorous Character, Trans Daishou Suguru, Trans Kita Shinsuke, Trans Oikawa Tooru, We are family, and I will probably add more, but he adores Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: In the Valentine's day our dear Kageyama Tobio his given a box full of letters which has a lot of confessions that some people wanted to say to him. Who sent the letters? What will be Kageyama's reaction? Well first our setter has to read the letters for us to find out
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kageyama Tobio, Daishou Suguru/Yaku Morisuke/Haiba Lev/Nobuyuki Kai, Futakuchi Kenji/Ennoshita Chikara/Moniwa Kaname, Goshiki Tsutomu & Kageyama Tobio, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kageyama Tobio & Futakuchi Kenji, Kageyama Tobio & Hoshiumi Kourai, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio/???, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yahaba Shigeru/Hanamaki Takahiro, Kita Shinsuke & Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Oomimi Ren, Komori Motoya/Konoha Akinori, Kunimi Akira/Kyoutani Kentarou/Matsukawa Issei, Miya Osamu & Kageyama Tobio, Miya Osamu/Ojiro Aran, may add more - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. Valentine's Day

Today was February 14 and most people were excited or nervous to confess to the person they loved or pass the day with them but our dear blueberry setter didn’t care a lot about this day since every crush he had never liked him, rejected him or already had someone. He arrived at school and had gone directly to his class(today they would only have training at the end of the classes) and there he received a lot of confessions and chocolates which he sympathetically rejected(they let Kageyama keep the chocolate and he wouldn’t fight it since he loves sweets).

After that the day occurred as it normally did until the volleyball club training hour came. Before he could go and change clothes Takeda asked him to come with him to get something and of course he accepted. They arrived at the professor’s lounge where Takeda gave him a little box with a lot of letters there and then they made their way back to gym where everyone was already training.

"This box contains letters for you and the person who delivered it to me said that you had to read every letter here" said Takeda and Kageyama looked at him curiously but nodded his head

He took a sit next to Kiyoko and Yachi who stopped looking at the team's training to look at him curiously since he, normally, would go running change his clothes to train with rest of the team but after two minutes they looked back at the team and Kageyama picked the first letter.

_“Hello!_

_In this box you will find a letters written by different people who want to tell you their feelings(not only the love of lover but others) and since everyone was afraid of sending them to you I decided to send it myself._

_Before sending it I asked them for a song that they would love for you to hear after or while reading their letters so you better have your phone and headphones before starting reading this letters._

_Good luck,_

_Kuguri Naoyasu”_

"Kiyoko-san do you have headphones with you?" asked Kageyama after reading the letter

"No, sorry" answered Kiyoko before looking curiously to Kageyama

"I have mine here" said Yachi picking her bag and taking her pink headphones from it before looking at Kageyama a little bit embarrassed because she knew boys didn’t like pink a lot

"Thanks Yachi" thanked Kageyama before connecting the headphones to his phone and putting them

"Your welcome Kageyama-kun" said Yachi before looking to the team with Kiyoko even if both were curious to ask what Kageyama was doing

Kageyama after making sure that he had wifi and that his phone had enough battery he picked the first confession(?), he doesn’t know if can call it that, and started reading it


	2. Count On Me- Kenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can count on me like one, two, three  
> I'll be there  
> And I know when I need it  
> I can count on you like four, three, two  
> You'll be there  
> 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
> Oh, yeah
> 
> Count On Me- Bruno Mars

_“Dear Tobio,_

_I’m don’t know how to express how much I want to thank you for everything you did for me even if you didn’t need to do it. I know how it isn’t easy for you to tell people how you feel or the things you do for them but I noticed all of that and I can’t find a way to thank you for all of it._

_And before you think that you didn’t do much here is a list of what you did for me: helped me comprehend how hard it was for some people to do somethings, that my team is my family and that nothing will change it, that it is okay to love more than one person, how easy is to love you like a sibling, that you can be who you are without fear and you gave me courage to finally confess to the two people I love._

_You don’t notice but you do so much for the ones you love and you are loved by a lot of people so forget your past mistakes and try to be happy and show them that you grew up and now you know how to be a better person._

_Today is the day for lovers but also friends and I thought that I should gave this to you today(if I end up sending this) and show how much I love you and you mean to me. You are one of the best friends anyone could ever wish for and the cutest little sibling that I want to always have in my life._

_Remember that I love you and that you can count on me for anything as I can count on you for anything._

_With love,_

_Kenji”_

Kageyama couldn’t believe what he had just read, Yes, he did help Kenji and he talked a lot with him and thought of him as an older brother but he didn’t think that he thought the same or noticed what Kageyama did or felt.

He tried to not cry but it was hard especially after hearing the song that was written in the back of the letter. Kageyama opened the chat and sent a message to Kenji with a part of the music to know that he read the letter and felt the same way as Kenji. He was happy that Kenji loved him like a sibling and that he was in an amazing relationship with Moniwa and Ennoshita who everytime that saw Kenji showed so much love in their eyes. He hoped that he would always be happy and if not he would make sure that it still existed happiness in Kenji's life

After calming a little bit(it was hard not to cry since no one ever told him things like that) he decided to read the next letter and telling the truth he was excited to read all of the letters after reading Kenji’s letter.


	3. Stick Together- Suguru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I till the end, don't need to pretend  
> Again and again, we'll stick together  
> Everything is alright, with you by my side  
> We won't say goodbye, we'll stick together
> 
> Stick Together- Elias Naslin

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ We have known eachother since we were babies and there a lot of things I wanted to tell but never had the courage to do until now(if I even send this letter). _

_ First I want to say sorry because I wasn’t with you when you needed me the most and for that I feel guilty since I promised to be with you in the worst and best moments. Especially in your last year of middle school since I feel that if I was there for you that wouldn’t have happened and everything would end differently but also I know that with that you wouldn’t have met most of the people you know now and are friends with(I think it is funny that Kuroo and Kenma didn’t notice that it was you until you played in the nationals). _

_ Second I want to thank you for everything you ever did for me even making me go on a blind date with Mori, Kai, Lev and Tora. In the beginning I was really angry with as were the other four but at end of the night we had already planned our next date and since then more happened until we decided to become boyfriends. I also thank you for giving me the courage to tell them that I’m trans and now I don’t have to be afraid of them finding out and start hating me since they said they liked me no matter what(I think I will only do the operation much later because I want to have a kid of my one with them). _

_ Third I want to say how much I love you and how that will never change no matter how much time it passes. You are important to me and my life and for sure I want to have at my side in my wedding, when I have my first kid, when I finally do the operation and much more because with you there I know I can do anything no matter what. You are like my baby sibling the one I never got to have since my parents divorced I started living with my father and my grandma. You are part of my life and I hope you will always be because I don’t wanna lose you so if you need me don’t be afraid to call or text me. _

_ Remember that we will always stick together and that even if the world has gone mad that we will be side by side to fight for our sanity(if we ever had one). _

_ With love, _

_ Suguru” _

Kageyama hated Suguru because he knew for sure he was crying. They were childhood friends but after Suguru’s parents divorced and Suguru had to go live with his father they only texted and called each other being only the times that Kageyama was in Tokyo that they saw each other. He was happy that no one except Takeda was taking attention on him because he didn’t want people to see him cry.

He remembered all the times that Suguru had mentioned and he will never say he totally regrets them because he would be lying, Yes he would change how things happened in his last year of middle school but without he wouldn’t be here in Karasuno were he was given a new family. He was for sure that he would be present in any of Suguru’s important days and even the ones that weren’t because that is what friends and siblings do.

The music that was in the back of the letter made him smile because it was the music that they choose to always symbolize their friendship. Him and Suguru will always stick together no matter what and that was one of things that Kageyama will always need.

Kageyama did what he also had done after reading Kenji’s letter that was sending a part of the music he hear to Suguru. After that he picked the next letter anxious to know who wrote it and what they would say.


	4. Best Friend- Tsutomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  
> I'm really glad that you're there for me  
> Because no matter how tough the situation  
> I can always keep a smile on my face  
> Even if we are far apart or no matter how many years pass  
> It will probably never change  
> We will always be Best Friend  
> I love you, I really do
> 
> Best Friend- Kana Nishino

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ Well it is hard to put all my feelings in just a piece of paper but I hope you understand what I’m trying to say(Eita helped me write this). After our first game against each other you were the only one to notice that I was about to have a panic attack and I don’t know how many time I have thanked you for that since I wasn’t ready to come out to everyone. _

_ I can’t imagine how I could go this far without you because this little time that we passes together made me realize that you are my best friend even if we only recently met each other. You seem to know what to do when I’m down, when I have a panic attack, etc. Tobio even if you will disagree with this, I’m sure about this, you are perfect as you are and I love you like a sibling. _

_ I know this letter is a bit short but there is so many things that I wanna tell you but most I prefer to say it to you when you really need it like when you tell somethings when I need to hear it or hear something like that. _

_ I think that no matter how many time passes we will always be best friends and that when I am with you I will always be smiling because you will make sure I always maintain a smile in my face. _

_ With love, _

_ Tsutomu, your genderfluid bestfriend” _

Kageyama thinks that all of them want to make them cry because all this letters make them happy and want to cry but they shouldn’t do it in front of their time at least while they are training.

It was true that they become friends with Tsutomu after helping with a panic attack he was about have a little after their game against each other. In so little they got to know everything about each other and become best friends.

As they couldn't see each other all the time they passed a lot if time messaging each other. They loved Tsutomu and were sure that they will always do it.

It was something funny but both of them liked people that were older than them being that Kageyama helped Tsutomu to confess to their lovers, Semi Eita and Ushijima Wakatoshi, and they hoped that Tsutomu will always be happy with his lovers.

Kageyama really loved the song because it described their relationship with Tsutomu and of course that hr sent a part of the music to Tsutomu. After that he took the next letter to read it.


	5. Born This Way- Motoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hide yourself in regret  
> Just love yourself and you're set  
> I'm on the right track, baby  
> I was born this way (Born this way)
> 
> Born This Way- Lady Gaga

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ What can I say that people haven't already told you? You are special, talented, bright and a amazing person and I'm so proud I become friends with you. _

_ Sakusa was the only person that knew who I was and I was surprised when you knew the moment you saw me. I won't lie but at first I was afraid that you would treat me bad and call me names but when you only said that if I needed anything to come to you I was so happy and telling the truth that night when I was telling about that to Sakusa I cried(Sakusa said that he never saw me so happy even if I was crying). _

_ You gave hope to came out to everyone in the training camp(it was cute seeing you teaching some of tham about the different genders and sexualities. I never knew that there were so many) and then you did the same and just smiled to me before continuing with what you were doing. _

_ I have to thank you for the time you made me go in a blind date with a member of Fukurodani's team. Me and Akinori are taking thing slowly and learning about each other. Sakusa said that he approves of Akinori and I can't be happier. Maybe we(me, Akinori and you) should go out sometime even if I know that you approve of him it would make me happy to see you two interacting. _

_ We were born this way and thanks to you I'm proud of who I am and I learnt how to ignore what the people that hate me and who we are says about me because all I should care is what the people I love say(my mother had a little bit of difficult to accept me but now she simply doesn't care who I am if I am happy). _

_ I love you Tobio and I wanna thank you for the things you did that helped me even if you didn't know about it. _

_ With love, _

_ Motoya" _

Fuck it was really difficult not to cry so Kageyama picked everything and decided to go to the stairs where he could cry since no one would see or hear him.

-Are you going to the stairs?-asked Takeda and Kageyama nodded

Motoya was one of the first people he met that was part of LGBTQ+ but he was the second one that hadn't come out to his family and friends. Kageyama knew how hard it was to act like he was 'normal' and that everything was okay so he said that if Motoya needed anything to tell him. He was happy that they become friends since he always had difficulty in making friends but surprisingly he made some of his now friends easily.

They were born this way and they had the right to be proud of it. The music really described them and he was sure that everyone should be able to be proud of who they were. He sent a part of the music to Motoya and then picked the next letter.


	6. Gift Of A Friend- Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world comes to life and everything's bright  
> From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
> That helps you to find  
> The beauty you are when you open your heart  
> And believe in the gift of a friend  
> The gift of a friend
> 
> Gift Of A Friend- Demi Lovato

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ Sometimes I ask myself what great things I did in my past life to have met you in the nationals and become friends with you. _

_ With you I understood that I'm not obligated to be my brother's shadow and that I should be myself no matter what. I helped me accept myself and my feelings(we both know how bad I'm when it comes to feelings). I finally admitted to my parents that I'm demisexual and they said that even if they give more attention to Atsumu that they love me and always will no matter what. _

_ Thanks to you I finally was able to talk to Aran about how I feel about him and for my surprise he said he felt the same. In the beginning I was insecure because he could be using me to get to my brother but he showed me that he really loved me when my brother flirted with him(my brother always flirted with the people I liked) and Aran said that he already had a beautiful boyfriend and that hr would never leave his boyfriend. I cried so much that Aran thought that I was hurt until I explained everything to him. _

_ You made my brother understand how much he had been hurting me and right now our relationship is getting better then before. He and Hinata have been seeing each other for a week(don't be surprised if you see him waiting for Hinata in Saint Valentine) and I have never seen my brother that happy. _

_ You are the best of the friends anyone could get. My mother was right a gift of friend is an wonderful thing and I could never thank you too much for showing it to me. I love you Tobio. _

_ With love, _

_ Osamu" _

Kageyama giggled because they couldn't believe how much everyone wanted to thank them and loved them. They Lived them all and probably would be really sad without them in their life.

He really understood Osamu since no matter what they do they will always be in the shadow of their cousin and siblings. Osamu could leave the shadow but they couldn't not because they didn't want but because except the ones that didn't know his family, Daishou and one more person they always saw him as a shadow of them no matter what they did. They hated it but couldn't hate their family just dislike them a little bit.

Osamu basically made his dreams come true when he left his brother's shadow, accepted himself and finally confessed to Aran. They were happy for the couple and couldn't wait to met Aran and see if he really was the right one for Osamu.

The song that Osamu choose was from a Disney movie but they could understand why Osamu choose it and were happy for it. They sent a message to Osamu like they did for the others before grabbing the next one.


	7. My Family- Shinsuke/Shizuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, this a party, let's not make a problem (no)  
> Why you lookin' at me like you startin' somethin'?  
> You should know it's not just me that you be rubbin'  
> The wrong way, so you better think twice  
> You shouldn't mess with me  
> You don't wanna mess with me  
> 'Cause if you mess with me  
> (Don't mess with my family)  
> You're messin' with my family (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
> You shouldn't mess with me  
> You don't wanna mess with me  
> 'Cause if you mess with me  
> You're messin' with my family (uh!)
> 
> My Family- Addams Family(Migos)

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ There is so many things I want to tell you my little baby. You don't know how you saved me by letting me understand that it's okay to feel like I do. _

_ You don't understand how important and special you are to me. Tobio you were and are the light that guides me because without you I wouldn't be here. You noticed how I was on our game and in end you came to talk to me about how I shouldn't kill myself, how I'm important to my team and how it's okay to feel like I do and that I should talk to someone about it. _

_ I broke down in that moment and you only hugged me and heard me until I finally calmed down and then you told that I'm a beautiful girl and that I should tell my team because they loved me no matter what. I still can't believe that you knew they were behind us but I thank you for doing that because now they are my family. _

_ I'm sure that you remember my crush on Ren, right? Well I finally confessed to him and now we are dating. I gained the courage to do it after hearing what you said to Osamu but only two weeks ago I did it and I'm really happy right now. His parents don't care that I'm trans female and treat me better than my parents. _

_ You are like my own kid(Ren said that you are the best kid in the world) and if anyone hurts you I will take care of that like you took care of me. I love you my blueberry baby and always will. _

_ With love, _

_ Shizuka" _

Kageyama was sure that they were crying and fuck they hoped no one was looking at or hearing them. They helped Shinsuke, now Shizuka, and in no time they were adopted by Shinsuke who was really like a true mother for them.

It's strange how Shizuka who they didn't until they played against each other could be a better mother then their true mother who only took care of his siblings and cousin. They only felt maternal love from two people who are Suga and Shizuka and they thank everyday for having them in their life.

They knew how bad Shizuka was before because of her family saying that she was abnormal and worse things when she found out about being trans in reality. Kageyama wouldn’t let someone kill themselves when there were people who loved them so they talked to Shizuka after the end of the game and they knew that the team was behind Shizuka but they needed to hear their captain to try and help her in anything.

Kageyama was so happy that Shizuka and Ren were finally together. They always noted how each other looked with so much love to the other and could always imagine them in the future. Now they had another father figure and they are so happy. Idiot friends that make Kageyama cry with this letters and songs but Shizuka was right if anyone threatened or messed with anyone of their family they would for sure take care of them.

They loved the song and smiled while hearing it before picking a part of the lyrics to send to Shizuka. After that they picked the next letter.


	8. The Greatest Show- Kourai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everything you ever want  
> It's everything you ever need  
> And it's here right in front of you  
> This is where you wanna be  
> It's everything you ever want  
> It's everything you ever need  
> And it's here right in front of you  
> This is where you wanna be
> 
> The Greatest Show- Hugh Jackman

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ You know it is funny that you the person who wasn't impressioned for my jumps were the one to know me so well. Sometimes you understand me too well for my liking. _

_ I remember that it was during the third day when you saw me using a skirt in my room but instead of laughing, like others would probably do, you said that it looked good at me but if I had it in blue it would look even better. I was so happy that I jump hugged you and you caught and let me hug you until I finally calmed down from my happiness. I think you still don’t know how happy that made me since everyone else, even my uncles in the beginning, said that I was weird for being bigender. _

_ Do you wanna know something? You are the only person that always told me the truth in my face and that will tell me when I’m about to do something stupid. In the end you are like a siblings and I couldn’t have a better sibling even if I wanted. _

_ I still can’t believe that you obligated me to confess to my crush when I won against you in the Nationals. Okay maybe it wasn’t so bad because me and Sachirou are dating now but still you could have given me time to prepare myself but no you didn't. Bad sibling. _

_ We in the future will give the world the best show by being who we are without being afraid of what people will say or do. I can imagine us doing that and I hope it comes true because we together are the best and this is what we and the people like us need. A place or person who they can trust and know that if they need a shoulder to cry or someone to be proud of them that we will be there. Love you Tobs. _

_ With love, _

_ Kourai” _

Telling the truth Kageyama was a little bit surprised by Kourai’s jumps but not much and Kourai doesn’t need to know that(at least until he gets married and Kageyama says this in their speech). And yes they could understand Kourai too well and because of that they received a lot of messages from Kourai’s teammates asking about certain things and they always helped when they could.

When they saw Kourai in a skirt they were surprised about how well it looked in Kourai but only thought that if the skirt was blue instead of pink it would look a lot better. They always were good with fashion so it was the first think they thought about but when Kourai jump hugged them they understand that Kourai was just like them. It was funny that Kageyama always met people who were like them or could easily tell what a person was.

Normally people said that Kageyama should stop to say the truth in people’s face but it was thanks to it that they met their true friends and family. Kourai was also like a sibling to them and they are happy to have Kourai in their life.

It was funny that they weren’t sad that they lost against Kamomedai since the only thing in their mind was the looks that Sachirou was giving Kourai after their win. Kageyama easily grabbed Kourai’s hand before they got away from the court and dragged him to where Sachirou was with everyone looking at them. He whispered to Kourai that if he didn’t confess in that moment that they would do it for him. So anyone can guess what happened in the next minutes(Kageyama still has the photo of them kissing as their wallpaper).

They can imagine what Kourai wrote. Them, Kourai and all their friends will be the safe haven for a lot of people and will show the world that there is no shame in being who you really are and that everyone should be proud of who they are.

Kageyama smiled after hearing the song because this was their favorite song from this movie and also the movie was the first one that he saw with Kourai. He sent a part of the lyrics to Kourai before picking the next letter.


	9. We Are Family- Akira & Yuutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause we come from everywhere  
> Searching for ones to care  
> Some how we found it here  
> We found us a home.
> 
> We Are Family- Keke Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the begining of the love confessions to Kageyama<3

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ Well first we are gonna say that we are all idiots and that is something that we will always probably be no matter what others say. If we weren’t that wouldn’t have happened in middle school but right it isn’t important since we forgive each other. _

_ We, Akira and Yuutarou, decided to write this to you(we aren’t sure if we will or not send this letter) to tell you our feelings and how you helped us a lot of times. And yes we hate you for doing that. _

_ Kindaichi: You first helped me was in middle school when I didn’t want to change clothes in front of everyone because of being intersexual and you asked me if we could train a little more and I said yes. After that we always stayed training a little more and you changed first before leaving me alone and when I asked why you did it you only said that people like us should always be with each other(at first I didn’t understand but when I visited you that time and saw you in a dress I finally did). The second was a little before you had that problem and it was with that boys who were bullying me and I don’t know how to thank you for that. Even after that problem you helped me a lot of times(even if it wasn’t until I forgave you that I finally noticed it). There very last time you helped me, not because I wanted that was for sure, was in getting me together with my now boyfriends, Shigeru and Issei. I can’t believe that you made me do chocolates and then messaged them to come to my home and forced me to give the chocolates to them and confess(in truth I want to thanks you but really why did you have to do it that way?). _

_ Kunimi: Where can I begin? I think the first time you helped me was when I was lost and didn’t know were my class was and from that you helped me with little things. The first time you helped me with something big was when you noticed that I wasn’t totally comfortable with myself and talked with me until you made me understand that I was a demiboy(and now I’m really proud of it) and from that time to now you help me finding clothes and things that I want. The second time you helped me with something big was getting me two boyfriends, Kentarou(I need you to talk with him since I think he might be like us but still doesn’t know) and Takahiro(god only knows how I love this idiot). I still can’t believe that you basically manipulated them to take me on a date and then make we three kiss because of that fucking Kiss Cam in that amusement park(telling the truth I don’t fucking know how we started dating after that but I’m just happy to be with them). _

_ You and us are a family and will always be. We aren't like each other(especially in personality), we don’t have the same blood and there a lot of things that will say we aren’t family but most time family are our friends and not the people with whom we share blood and DNA. And we love you no matter what Tobio so don’t forget that. _

_ With love, _

_ Akira & Yuutarou” _

Yes the three of them are idiots but if they weren’t many people they know now wouldn’t be in their life and Kageyama loves everyone that has been part of his life and family. They were happy that the three of them were able to forgive each other and become friends again.

Kageyama helped them with all that because they knew how people forgot that not everyone is like them or feels like them. They love Akira and Yuutarou and they helped them because of that and will continue to do it. They really should open a shop or something were they get people together with how many people they helped getting together. Kageyama is happy that Issei, Kentarou, Shigeru and Takahiro make Akira and Yuutarou happy but if they hurt them they will make them pay. They had already noticed what Akira said in the letter but haven’t had the time to talk with Kentarou but they would do it.

We are family is the best music to describe their relationship with Akira and Yuutarou but also with all of their friends. They were a dysfunctional family and everyone loves each other and were happy no matter how many problems they had.

They almost forgot to send a part of the lyrics to Akira and Yuutarou but remembered before opening the next letter. After sending it they picked the next letter with a big smile in their face.


	10. Symphony- Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now your song is on repeat  
> And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
> And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
> So if you want the truth  
> I just wanna be part of your symphony  
> Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
> Symphony  
> Like a love song on the radio  
> Will you hold me tight and not let go?
> 
> Symphony- Clear Bandit & Zara Larsson

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ I really don’t know how to express my feelings and I think I never did it well because if I did I wouldn’t be writing this letter to you on this day(I would probably be taking you to diner or just cuddling you all the time). _

_ First I wanna tell you how much important you are for so much people even if you don’t realise. You made life easier or fun to most of the people around you because sometimes without noticing you do actions that bring happiness and laughing to someone's day(like that time in middle school when you made that comment that had Oikawa laughing you didn’t realise how bad is day was going how better you made his day with that comment). _

_ Second I want to thank you for helping me that time with that girl. I wasn’t really eager to accept her feelings and when you appeared and started acting like we were dating she left me alone(I always thought I was unattractive since all the girls ignored me for Oikawa but I never wanted the attention of girls either especially if they are pushy like that one). You also helped me understand that you could love more than one gender since you helped me find out that I’m pansexual & panromantic(it is funny how you know so much about all this but little to no people ask you for help but you help them anyways). _

_ And now I will tell you my feelings(good I’m so habituated to hear others talking about their feelings and not talking about mine that this is difficult). My first feeling directioned to you was of admiration by how you were, and are, amazing playing volleyball which I still have even if it was irritating when I was in the opposite side of the court of you. Then I started seeing you as the youngest kouhai I had and I was furious with Oikawa when he almost hit you that time(I know you forgave him and that he apologized but sometimes I start thinking what would have happened if I wasn’t there). With time that feeling evolved but I never understood what I was feeling until a talk I had with my father(even after finding out that I had feelings for another boy my father simply smiled and said he was and would always be proud of me) and right now I can’t even right my feelings afraid you will never again talk to me. You are really important to me so if you reject me I think I will be okay but if you never again talk to me I know I won’t be okay because I need at my life even if it is only as a friend and I hope I don’t fuck this up with what I’m about to write. _

_ I love you. I don’t know why or how to explain it I just know that I do it. You are beautiful, talented, cute and a lot more things even if you are an idiot sometimes(I think no one can be worse than Oikawa). You are just everything I always imagined that I wanted in someone. I remember that once during elementary a teacher asked us to describe what we thought our future wife/husband would look like and know remembering that I basically described you and I can’t believe that somehow I always knew that I would fall for you. I hope you understand and if you don’t feel the same that you still talk to me like this didn’t happen since I don’t want to lose you completely. _

_ With love, _

_ Hajime” _

Kageyama was in shock they couldn’t believe what they had just read. Yes they always knew that Iwaizumi had a soft spot for them(they can still remember how Kindaichi was jealous of that which would make Kunimi and them laugh but he never thought it was because Iwaizumi loved them.

It was hard to believe that they were so important to so many people but Iwaizumi was one of the only people that never lied to them(except the time the team organised a birthday party in his first year in middle school). They remembered all the moments Iwaizumi mentioned especially that one comment they made that had Oikawa laughing until he had to calm down since he needed to breath. Then that time they helped Iwaizumi was because everyone in the team knew how discomfortable Iwaizumi was with people that were really pushy when it comes to feelings especially love so they decided to help since Iwaizumi was his favorite senpai.

They didn’t know what else to think because they won’t lie that they feel something for Iwaizumi but they already had a lover who loved them a lot and was really sweet. Their lover knew that they were poly and only told them to inform aer when they started having feelings for someone else so they first needed to talk with aer.

When they heard the song they had to cry because basically Iwaizumi was telling them that he wanted to be with them no matter what or how but that he wanted to be part of their symphony and to never lose them. Why had everyone wanted to make them feel so loved today? In the end when they had to go back to the gym they won’t be able to hide that they cried if it continues like this. They picked the next letter since they decided that when they were done with the letter they would call their lover to talk see what they would do.


	11. All Of Me- Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Cause all of me  
> Loves all of you  
> Love your curves and all your edges  
> All your perfect imperfections  
> Give your all to me  
> I’ll give my all to you  
> You’re my end and my beginning  
> Even when I lose I’m winning  
> ‘Cause I give you all of me  
> And you give me all of you
> 
> All Of Me- John Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters+special and I'm done with "Dear Tobio"<3

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ SemiSemi was right it is difficult to express my feelings even when I’m trying to write them. I don’t really know if I find the courage to send this if you will read since in the end almost no one believes when I send them letters or do things to show my true feelings. _

_ Holy fuck how the fuck do people do this? I fucking want to write this three simple words but I fucking can’t. It is so frustrating it’s like my mind doesn’t want me to confess but if I don’t do it know I will probably never do ir and lose you completely(if I didn’t already). _

_ As I can’t tell directly my feelings I will start telling you about other things. _

_ First I wanna thank you for helping Goshiki(as everyone knows I think of him as my little brother) because I didn’t notice and when a week later he came out to everyone in the team I couldn’t be prouder of him and he said that it was you who helped him after our game against each other. Goshiki is too naive for this world sometimes and I can’t help but fear what will happen to him when I go to college but knowing that you will be there for him calms me down more than it probably should. _

_ Second I want to tell how incredible and amazing you are. You can’t imagine how amazing you are when playing and from what Goshiki told about you will disagree with this even if it is the truth. Have you ever seen videos of you playing? If you had you probably have seen how amazing you are so don’t say the contrary. You are beautiful, cute, amazing, talented and I think I can say a lot more because everyone of your traits is what makes you what you are and perfect no matter if they are good traits or bad one. _

_ I think that know I can write it because my mind now is convinced that this is the right way(or time I don’t know). I love you Kageyama Tobio and I can’t fucking explain way because one day I caught myself thinking of you and arrived at the conclusion that I had been thinking a lot about you for sometime and that I had fallen in love with you. _

_ I just wanna say that if you accept my feelings I will give you all of me to you and I will love you forever. If you don’t accept my feelings at least let me be your friend because just being able to have you at my side makes me happy. _

_ With all of my love, _

_ Satori” _

They couldn’t believe what they read because they didn’t expect for more than one people to love them like that and right know Kageyama knew three people who did it. Yes they were surprised that Tendou felt like that about them but it also made them happy.

Kageyama knew how thankful Shiratorizawa’s team was of Kageyama helping Goshiki and they always thought it was cute how Tendou treated Goshiki as his little sibling and always smiled when they saw it.

They hated when people complimented them because they felt like they don’t deserve it. Kageyama can’t see what a lot of people see on them but they know that a lot of them would make sure that they believed that especially their lover.

Aer would probably be surprised, happy and little bit unhappy about this two confessions. The first one because neither of them expected that two to love Kageyama(and that probably in the future may also love aer), the second one because they want Kageyama to feel even more love and the last one because ae would think that they would leave aer for the other two which wasn’t true because Kageyama would never leave the first person that ever loved them like that.

Maybe just maybe they could believe what Tendou said about what they felt because somehow Kageyama could feel all of Tendou’s feelings from the song he choose and it was beautiful. They felt so loved and there was only one more letter and Kageyama somehow knew who wrote it and smiled before picking the last letter.


	12. As Long As You Love Me- Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care who you are  
> Where you're from  
> What you did  
> As long as you love me
> 
> As Long As You Love Me- Backstreet Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but I will make one or two specials one that happen in Kageyama's birthday in his third year and the second one(I'm not sure if I will end up doing this one) will be about Kageyama, Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Tendou's relationship<3

_ “Dear Tobio, _

_ Hey love. How is your day doing? From what I gathered from Kuguri you must have received some letter from some friends and two confessions. I can imagine how you tried not to cry when reading your friends letters and how they said you are special for them and maybe you also cried with the confessions. _

_ I still remember that shy and cry baby five years old I met at my parent’s friends wedding and at the same time I hate somethings that happened to you I love how they all changed you to someone better(that I will always love). Who would think that after that little meeting our parents would make an arranged wedding between us and with the times we passed together we fell in love and started dating when you were in your second year of middle school. You are my sweet, shy and awkward boyfriend who I love a lot. _

_ It’s funny how when we were in the training camp no one noticed how we would leave our rooms at night to be together(you don’t know how you could fucking please and make someone cum with only kissing them) for some more time. I won’t lie but as you lived in Miyagi with your grandparents while I lived in Tokyo with my parents I was always afraid that you would leave me for someone else that lived closer to you but now I just think how it was possible that you only received two confessions today because from what I know about you and how you became more open with a lot of people I would think you would receive a lot more confessions but I won’t say I’m not happy that you only received two. _

_ Now about that confessions I know who they are and may have asked certain someone, yes I’m talking about Kuguri, to find information on them and their feelings for you. I was a little surprised at the beginning that it was Iwaizumi Hajime and Tendou Satori who confessed to you but won’t lie that what they wrote(Kuguri took a photo and sent it to me) made me understand how much we three love you and that maybe you need the three of us not only me. I will be your affection place, Tendou will be your happy place and Iwaizumi will be your safe place because you need this three things but I can’t give it all to you(you know that most time I don’t know how to make you smile when you must need it and I can’t protect you if I’m always the one getting in trouble even if it hurts me to admit it). _

_ I think we should give them a chance to court both of us because we are a packet so if they want you they will need to want me too. Tobio I also want you to have in mind that I don’t care who you are, where you are from or whatever because I will love you forever and be with you as long as you love me. _

_ With love, _

_ Koutarou” _

Idiot. Idiot. Ae is a complete idiot because ae made them broke down and start crying really bad(ae was right they still were a cry baby but only when it comes to Koutarou and their family/friend). They knew that everyone in the gym was looking at them since they could feel their stares but no one approached them(they were sure it was because of Takeda).

Ae knew everything and how it would affect them(he was the person who knew him better together with Suguru) and even made is own letter(Koutarou always sent them a letter in Saint Valentine and they loved it) to write how ae felt about Iwaizumi and Tendou.

Kageyama won’t lie and say that they didn’t feel bad because they knew that Koutarou sometimes felt like he wasn’t enough even if Kageyama and Koutarou’s friends tried to show aer the contrary but they couldn’t deny that they felt a little bit attracted to Iwaizumi and Tendou. Even if they did what Koutarou said it doesn’t mean that the four will fall in love with each other and they didn’t want to broke anyone's heart but that was the best option.

They didn’t need to hear the song they had it memorised in their head because Koutarou always sang it to them when they were together. Kageyama was sure that he would always love Koutarou so that song could go both ways and both knew it being that the reason why they decided that when they get married that would be the first and last song they would dance in their marriage.

Kageyama sent the message before cleaning his face and putting everything in their place. They get up and dragged themselves to Yachi and gave her phones back before giving a small smile to everyone and leaving the gym. They had to talk to certain members from Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa, mark a day to hang out with all their friends and call their lover. They would expect anything to happen today but nothing like what happened but they were happy it happened.


End file.
